Dameron Fic: Love Can Wait For Me
by Iloveleamichele
Summary: Cameron y Damian son los mejores amigos pero los sentimientos secretos que tienen cada uno no podran controlarse mas.
1. Chapter 1

Dameron Fic: Love Can Wait For Me.

**_Hola chicos aqui les vengo con una historia un tanto diferente, es un fic Dameron y si les gusta, lo odiaron o si tienen sugerencias para la historia solo dejen reviews y me lo hacen saber._**

Cameron se preparaba para ir al colegio cuando de repente, su telefono empezo a sonar vio que se trataba de Damian que lo estaba llamando, por lo cual Cameron no dudo en contestar:

_Hola Damian que sucede?_

_Nada solo queria recordarte que somos mejores amigos_

_Solo para eso me llamabas?_

_Si_

_Eres un tonto_

_Pero a ti gusta que sea un tonto_

_Buen punto_

_Nos vemos en la escuela_

_Hecho_

Seguido de eso Cameron corto, y se termine de arreglar, bajo a la cocina en donde su mama lo espera con el desayuno ya hecho. El padre de Cameron no estaba porque siempre tenia que salir temprano al trabajo, este termino de desayunar indicandole a su mama que ya estaba listo para irse. Une vez en Mckenley, lo primero que hizo Cameron fue dirigirse a su casillero y buscar los libros apropiados para su primera clase, cuando de repente un grito hizo que se le cayeran los libros al suelo

_Hola mejor amigo!_

_Dios Damian me diste un susto de muerte_

_Lo siento, bueno en verdad no lo siento esa era la idea_

_Lo que sea, miro lo que me hiciste hacer?_

_Lo siento, dejame te ayudo_

Los chicos bajaron recoger los libro cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Cameron se quedo hipnotizado con los increíbles ojos azules de Damian, mientras este hacia lo mismo solo que con los ojos color castaño de Cameron, fue el timbre de la escuela que los hizo volver a la realidad, los chicos se levantaron y se miraron algo raros por lo que habia pasado

_Que tienes primero?_- Dijo Damian rompiendo el silencio

_Biologia_

_Ahh que mal, yo Quimica_

_Si pero tenemos Fisica juntos_

_Si cierto que acaso solo vamos a ver hoy Quimica, Fisica y Biología, lo unico que falta es Matematica_

_Si lo se es tan fastidioso_

_Bueno nos vemos en Fisica_

_Hecho_

La verdad era que a Damian le gustaba mucho ser amigo de Cameron ya que nunca habia encontrado a alguien con quien tenia mas cosas en comun, para Damian el y Cameron son inseparables y este estaba seguro de que Cam pensaba lo mismo. Siempre se mostraban cuanto le importaba el otro, mientras Damian pensaba en los momentos felices con Camenron mientras se dirigia a su clase, otro pensamiento paso por su cabeza, el pensamiento que siempre desde que conocio a Cameron le asustaba, a veces Damian pensaba en su amigo como algo mas, ya que tal vez Cam no lo sabia pero a este le resultaba muy atractivo, pero Damian borro ese pensamiento rapido de la cabeza antes de que se profundizara. Pero lo que Damián no sabia es que Cameron tambien tenia esos pensamientos, en realidad Cam paso toda su clase de Biología pensando en eso, lo cual lo confundia mucho. Al encontrarse en Fisica Damian y Cam se pusieron a hablar ya que la prof de Fisica todavía no llegaba.

_Que hiciste en Quimica?_- Les pregunto Cameron asus amigo de ojos azules

_No mucho solo escribir unas formulas y tu?_

_Pues el profesor paso toda la hora explicandonos la importancia de la relacion entre las celulas_

_Suena interesante_

_Si en realidad la clase fue interesante_

Lo dos chicos trataron de no hablar sobre lo que habia pasado mas temprano y se disponian a hablar de otra cosa hasta el director Figgins entro al aula

_Estudiantes le vengo a informar que la profesora Nelly tiene varisela asi que no tendran clase hoy, ya pueden irse a su casa-_ Dijo Figgins con su marcado acento

Al cuando este salio, los dos amigos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de l aula. Al salir de la escuela los dos chicos se despidieron pero después Damian cambio de opinión y le pregunto a Cam si podia ir a su casa, Cam le dijo que tenia que llamar a su mama para pedirle persmiso, lo cual hizo y su mama accedio. Cuando la mama de Damian los recogio los dos amigos se sentaron en el asiento trasero y en un impulso Damian tomo la mano de Cam sabiendo que ya no podia ocultar sus sentimientos. Cam no se movio pero ya se imaginaba lo que se venia y lo que tanto estaba esperando…

**_Espero que les guste la historia :D..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dameron Fic: Love Can Wait For Me **

Cuando llegaron a la casa lo primero que hicieron los dos amigos fue subir al cuarto de Damian en donde la curiosidad mataba a Cameron ya que quería saber porque su amigo de ojos azules lo tomo de la mano.

_Por que me tomaste de la mano cuando estábamos en el auto?_

_Ehh bueno yo…._

_No es que me moleste, solo quería saber_

_Lo hice porque…es que en verdad no se porque lo hice- Mintió en la mas bajo de los amigos_

_Ahhh pues esta bien supongo, yo también hago cosas que ni siquiera se porque las hago_

_Si siempre me pasa_- Dije este un tanto aliviado

La verdad era que Cameron pensaba que Damian le iba a confesar que le gustaba ya que llevaba tiempo dándose cuenta de cómo su amigo lo miraba y el también miraba a su amigo de esa forma pero al parecer ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesarlo. Por su parte Damian estaba aliviado de Cameron no hubiera descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos debido que este pensaba que si le declaraba su amor podría perder a su mejor amigo y era algo que definitivamente no quería que pasara.

Rápidamente los dos amigos encontraron que hacer ya que se divertían fácilmente, empezaron a jugar Mario BROS en el xbox de Damian y los dos se peleaban al ver quien llegaba primero a la meta, una hora después la mama de Damian los llamo para que bajaran a cenar, ellos bajaron y comieron rápidamente ya que estaban ansiosos por reanudar la carrera que se estaba poniendo muy interesante, subieron rápidamente y Damian tropezó cayendo de espaldas, Cam no pudo esquivarlo y se cayo justo encima de Damian dejando las cabezas de los dos muy cerca, hasta el punto en que solo faltaba 3 centímetros para que se besaran, estos se quedaron unos minutos así viendo se la cara hasta que Damian no lo resistió mas y beso la boca de su amigo. Para sorpresa de Damian este no se lo impidió, hasta que Damian se separo de el

_Lo siento yo.._

_No te preocupes, solo que ya es tarde y me tengo que ir_- Dijo este un tanto aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar

_Esta bien, puedes quedarte a dormir_

_No será mejor que me vaya a casa_

_Bueno te acompaño hasta la puerta_

Los bajaron, Cameron se despedido de la mama de Damian y se fue. Al cerrar la puerta Damian estaba pensando que tal vez había perdido a su amigo des pues de eso ya que el era religioso y seguro estaba en contra de las relaciones entre los hombres.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Damián se acerco tímidamente a su amigo:

_Hola_

_Ah hola_

_Estas bien?_

_Si_

_No estas incomodo por lo que paso ayer verdad?_

_No, para nada_

_Seguro?_

_Si muy seguro_

_Mira no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por mi culpa, eso que paso ayer no volverá a pasar lo prometo_

_Damian, no estoy molesto ni tampoco me siento incomodo contigo_

_Simplemente fue una sorpresa que me besaras, pero no por eso voy a dejar de ser tu amigo_

_Si supongo_- Dije este el cual dejo preocuparse

_Vamos a clase?_

_Si vamos_

Los dos se dirigieron a la clase de Castellano, mientras que el mas alto de los amigos amigos pensaba en que ya Damian ya se le había declarado y ahora era el turno de el, pero en que momento lo haría?. Cam se paso toda la clase pensando en eso hasta que se acordó que Damian y el van hoy al bar Sing! un bar donde en las noches el micrófono es abierto para todos aquellos que quieran cantar y justamente Cameron cantaba hoy. Al terminar las clases Cameron se despidió de su amigo y se fue a preparar en vez de cantar la canción Moves Like Jagger práctico Lovesong de Adele, ya que con eso planeaba demostrarle a Damian su amor. Se preparo con su mejor ropa y bajo con su guitarra, se despidió de sus padres y se encamino al club, en el camino Cam iba tarareando la canción, una vez ahí vio que su amigo ya estaba en la puerta, se saludaron y una vez adentro Cam y Damian esperaban.

_Y ahora un Jove de 20 años que va a deleitarnos esta noche con su guitarra, Cameron Mitchel_-Dijo el presentador

Cameron subió mientras el público aplaudía pero Damian era el que estaba mas emocionado.

_Bueno esta canción se la quiero dedicar a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida_- Dijo con el tono más dulce posible

Cameron empezo a cantar como solo el sabia:

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_**

**_You make me feel like I am home again_**

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_**

**_You make me feel like I am whole again_**

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_**

**_You make me feel like I am young again_**

**_Whenever I'm alone with you_**

**_You make me feel like I am fun again_**

Mirando directamente a los ojos de Damian Cam canto la segunda parte de la cancion:

_**However far away I will always love you**_

_**However long I stay I will always love you**_

_**Whatever words I say I will always love you**_

_**I will always love you**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am free again**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you**_

_**You make me feel like I am clean again**_

_**However far away I will always love you**_

_**However long I stay I will always love you**_

_**Whatever words I say I will always love you**_

_**I will always love you**_

Al terminar la cancion Damian ya sabia que obviamente habia sido dedicada para el y la verdad es que nunca habia visto a Cameron sentir una cancion tanto como esa, al bajar Cam se volvio a sentar al lado de su amigo, esperando la respuesta que este le daria…..


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola! Bueno les aviso que a partir de a hora la historia se va a poner buenísima asi que disfruten del capitulo!_**

* * *

><p>Todo lo que paso después de que Cameron bajara del escenario fue muy raro ya que cuando este se volvió a sentar en la mesa, su amigo de ojos azules no decía nada, solo sonreía mas nada. Cam no entendía porque estaba pasándole esto ya había depositado toda su confianza en esa canción para que pudiera entender el simple significado porque la verdad era que la canción solo decía una cosa: Que siempre amaría a Damian. Pero al parecer este no respondía a nada porque Damian no quería que nada pasara entre el y Cameron, o al menos no estaba seguro por lo que opto no decir nada. Salieron del bar y cada uno se fue a su casa. El domingo no se vieron ni se hablaron, el amigo mas alto trato de comunicarse con su pequeño amigo irlandés pero no fue posible ya que no lo encontraba en línea y no le contestaba los mensaje y las llamadas que le hacia. Cam comenzó a preocuparse mucho ya que con esa declaración pudo haber perdido a su mejor amigo, por locuaz cuando se vieron el lunes ninguno de los dos sabia que decir excepto hablar de las cosas que siempre hablaban. Cam lo vio como una señal de Damian no quería estar con el y era mejor seguir siendo los mejores amigos y Damian pensó que Cam no quería hablar de eso porque tal vez todo fue un malentendido y ninguno de los dos sentía algo por el otro. Las clases pasaban y los chicos solo hablaban de la escuela, lo duro que eran los profesores y sobre como Cam le iban a dar una paliza a Damian en Mario Car.<p>

_Que harás en los siguientes días?_

_Estudiar, Hacer música y estudiar_

_Y el fin de semana, es que quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar súper y en verdad quisiera mostrártelo, te parece?_

_Bueno supongo que el sábado estoy desocupado, va en donde nos encontramos?_

_En la calle 3 de la avenida Rose_

_Hecho_

Y Así pasaron los días, las semanas, como lo que eran los mejores amigos, todo era normal otra vez y Cam y Damian no les gustaba pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo. Ya era sábado, otra vez y Damian llego de sorpresa a la casa de Cam, una vez estando en la habitación el chico de ojos azules procedió a decirlo que tenia que decir.

_Amigo no he sido muy sincero congio en este último tiempo_

_Ahí esta se me va a declarar, pensó Cam_

_La verdad es que soy gay_

_En serio?_

_Si, y no quiero perder tu amistad por eso_

_Hey no seas tonto yo no pienso dejar de ser tu amigo por eso._

Pienso ser tu novio por eso, volvió a pensar Cam

_Que bien porque también te tengo otra sorpresa_

_Otra?_

_Si…..Tengo novio_

_Como?_

_Que tengo novio lo conocí hace algunas semanas y la verdad es que congeniamos al instante, el están interesante y sabe tanto de la cultura irlandesa, ahhh_

Cam pensó que su pequeño amigo se había convertido en la propia colegiala enamorada pero el problema no era eso sino que no estuviera enamorado de el.

_Ahhh y como se llama, si se puede saber_

_Alex, se llama Alex, te lo presentare mañana cuando nos encontremos en la heladería._

_Ahhh que bien, me muero por conocerlo_

_Cool, bueno eso era todo lo que te quería decir, nos vemos mañana_

Cam no pudo dormir pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su amigo, en parte se alegraba porque por fin uno de los dos se animo a revelar su verdadera orientación sexual pero por otra parte le tocara vivir un infierno cuando conozca a ese tal Alex, no podía ser, se supone que Damian debía estar con el no con Alex, que tal si ese chico engatusaba a su pequeño amigo y le quitara la virginidad y luego lo dejara. Damian quedaría devastado, eso seria una gran oportunidad para que Cam lo consolara pero era algo cruel así que el chico alto descarto esa posibilidad de inmediato pero tendría que ver que haría cuando conociera ese tal Alex, esperaba que fuera bueno porque aunque Damian no estuviera enamorado de el, todavía quería que su pequeño amigo irlandés fuera feliz…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado también les invito a leer <span>Quinn Y Rachel: Algo Mas<span>. Nos Vemos pronto..._**


End file.
